Mistletoe Inn
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats32
Summary: Troy is having trouble writing his book and his friend Chad suggest he go to the writer's convention that is being held at the Mistletoe Inn. So Troy goes to the writer's convention and hope it would help him with writing his book, but instead he ends up finding love. Will Troy and Gabriella end up together and will he get his book written? (On Hiatus!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Chad asked Troy how the writing was going for his book. Troy told his friend Chad that he has not did much writing. Chad asked his friend why he had not did much writing on the book. Troy told his friend that he is having some writers block. Chad told his friend that he should take a little break from writing his book. Troy said to his friend that he needs to get the book wrote, so that he can take it to a publisher. Chad decided to tell his friend about the writer's convention that his sister told him about.

Chad said to his friend that he should go to the writer's convention that is at the Mistletoe Inn. Troy told his friend that he would think about it. Chad told his friend that he had to get to work and would see him later. Troy walk his friend to the door and thank him for coming over. Chad left his friends apartment and went to his car. Chad hope that Troy would think about going to the writers convention that is at the Mistletoe Inn.

Meanwhile Gabriella asked her friend Daisy what was happening at the hotel. Daisy told her friend that their was a writer's convention happening there in the hotel. Gabriella then asked Daisy what made her decide to have the writer's convention in her hotel. Daisy told Gabriella that she hopes it will bring more people to the hotel. Gabriella asked Daisy how long the writer's convention was going to be at the hotel. Daisy told Gabriella that the writer's convention was for two weeks at the hotel. Gabriella said to Daisy that they are going to be really busy then.

Troy thought about what his friend Chad had told him. Troy decided to go to the writer's convention at the mistletoe inn. So he called the hotel to see if there was a room. Troy booked a room at the mistletoe inn and then packed his bags. Troy hope the writer's convention would help him get over his writer's block. Troy also did not know that he was going to be meeting his soulmate at the mistletoe inn.

Gabriella help her friend Daisy get the rooms ready for the people that were coming to the writer's convention at the hotel. Daisy told her friend Gabriella that she might end up meeting her soulmate while the writer's convention is going on. Gabriella said to her friend that there was no such thing as a soulmate. Daisy told her friend that she was wrong and that there is such a thing as a soulmate.

Daisy had a feeling that Gabriella would be meeting her soulmate and then she would have to believe in soulmate. Gabriella did not believe in soulmates and that she would not be meeting her's at the writer's convention. So Gabriella finish getting the final room ready and then went to tell her friend that she was heading home.

Daisy was at the front desk get the room keys ready. Gabriella went over to her friend and told her she was heading home. Daisy said to Gabriella that she will see her In the morning. Gabriella left the hotel and went to her car. She got in her car and left the hotel parking lot. Gabriella stopped at a grocery store to get a few things before she went home.

Daisy check everything and then went to get something to eat. Daisy hope her friend Gabriella would believe in soulmates once she meets her soulmate. Gabriella arrived home and parked her car in the garage. She got of her car and grabbed the bag of groceries before locking it up. Gabriella went up to her apartment and unlocked the door. She went in the apartment and shut the door. Gabriella put her few groceries a way and then went to her bedroom.

Gabriella changed in to some comfortable clothes and then she left her bedroom. She went over to the phone and called the pizza place. Gabriella order her supreme pizza and then hung her phone up. She then went to the living room to pick a movie out to watch. A few minutes later her pizza arrived and she paid the pizza delivery guy . She took her pizza to the living room and sat it on the coffee table. Gabriella went to the kitchen and got a bottle of water to drink. She went back to the living room and turn the tv on. She put her movie in and sat down on the couch. Gabriella ate her pizza and watched the movie she put in.

Troy finished packing his bags and left his room. He went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Troy decided that he wanted pizza for dinner and so he took his phone out. He called the pizza place and ordered a supreme pizza. He hung his cellphone up and put it back in his pocket. He then went to the living room and turn the tv on. Troy sat down on the couch and was seeing if there was anything on. He realized there was nothing good on and so he went over to his movies. Troy pick a movie that he wanted to watch.

Troy her the knock on the door and went to answer it. Troy paid the pizza guy and then took his pizza. He stopped at the kitchen and got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. He then went back to the living room and started his movie. Troy sat back down on the couch and ate his pizza while watching the movie.

Please Review!

A/N This is the first chapter for this new hsm story. I have not decided yet how many chapters this story will have. The next chapter will have Troy arriving a the mistletoe inn and also him and Gabriella meeting too.


	2. Author Note

**Author's Note**

Sorry this is not a new chapter.

This story is on hiatus for now.

I am still having writer's block for this story.

This story is on hold for now.

Please continue to be patient.

PS. I will get this story and the other stories done once i can get over my writer's block.


End file.
